


Cupid is a Human

by Jadeiea



Category: Cupid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fiction, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeiea/pseuds/Jadeiea
Summary: Seannel Kingston just wanted a normal life until she graduates from the university. Not until a god crashes her insignificant human life. Cupid, to be precise.
Relationships: CUPID/Seannel Kingston





	Cupid is a Human

**Author's Note:**

> This work is purely fictional. Some characters are described loosely and may resemble other character.

Prologue

The chilly wind blew through Seannel's jacket. She was walking alone in the street from the university. She grips her bag tightly as she trudges the road to her house. The moon illuminates through the tree line as she takes the last turn to her house. She removes one of her earphones and looks up in the sky. The moon was in its crescent form but it shines s brightly. She looks back to the road and accidentally removes one of her earphone.

Silence immediately overtakes her hearing. The wind was blowing softly, rustling the branches. Turning off her music, she ran her remaining walks to her house. As she nears the driveway, she went into a full-stop. Since the lamp of her front door is on, she clearly saw the problem.

A man was lying facedown in her doorstep. He seems to b bleeding as his supposed white shirt had red stains in his back. Seannel was debating whether to help him or let the authorities handle it. she slowly made her way to the man whom she thinks is unconscious as he was not moving at all.

When she was in front of him, she poked him in the shoulder and skipped back in case he moves. Seconds passed and he did not stir. Seannel pokes him harder the second time but he still did not respond. Realizing he must be knocked out, Seannel sits in front of the body and shakes it gently.

"Hey, are you awake? Wake up." Seannel silently taps the man but to no avail. She shakes him again longer. The man stirred slightly which made her jump back in surprise. She held her breath as she heard the man groan.

He was muttering silently as he lifted his body up, facing away from her. Overcame by nervousness, she did not speak until the man turned around. Her eyes widened but her body stood still as a rock. The man's eyes were tightly shut as he turned around. When Seannel decides the last second that she needs to run, he opens his eyes.

Seannel's eyes widened, mirroring the man's expression. Seannel shrieks in shock as the man's gaze bored in her face. His electric blue eyes seemed to scan her as he intently stares at her.

"Are you okay? Who are you?" Seannel asks with a stuttering voice.

Tilting his head, the man continued to stare at Seannel who felt uncomfortable and extremely nervous. Seannel opens her mouth to speak but was cut-off by probably the most ridiculous sentence she ever heard.

"I am Cupid."


End file.
